


If you can make a woman laugh, you can make her do anything

by Skrywer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrywer/pseuds/Skrywer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically wanted to write out heaps of the one-shot prompts I see on tumblr. I don't take credit for any of them.</p><p>Or a collection of fluff and good times with Clexa<br/>Probably going to be mostly all AU's<br/>-Give me a chance, you won't regret it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungry Clarke

It had officially been three days, seven hours and a number of minutes since her parents left. Clarke had managed to rid the cupboard and fridge of all its contents about four hours ago. She was hungry. No she was starving. Inviting her group of friends around for a no parent movie weekend marathon was a terrible idea once she realised she no longer had any food. She was lying on her bed contemplating a trip to the store which required her to get in the car and drive the twenty minutes into town. Maybe she could try sleeping. The bed was inviting with pillows piled high, her fortress. The weather was still warm enough to leave the window ajar, a gentle breeze brushing her light skin as her stomach let another growl let loose.

“I get it.” She mumbled, wrapping her arms over it hoping to quiet it down. Huffing she pulled herself off the bed and made her way down stairs, blonde locks tumbling out of the messy bun. Checking the pantry she was yet again was confronted with the absolute lack of food, unless you included canned tomatoes as eatable. It was when she made a dive, face first into plush leather she first heard the distinctive beating of music. It was quiet but the bass was evident. She turned her head as little as possible, can’t waste any energy when she had no food to replace it. Yes, there was music playing. Clarke popped up and peered towards the street through the front window. Slowly walking to the glass pane she scanned the street which basked in evening light.

Across the road and three doors down was the picture of a forming party, vehicles littered the street and teens milled around trying to impress. Her breath turned the glass into a foggy mess as she formed a brilliant plan. Her parents had constantly rambled on about the new family of the block, a respectable couple in the business industry with their two teenagers. Clarke can remember the distinctive look of their son. She was walking home after school when the tanned, muscled what could possibly be a giant was out mowing the lawns. Octavia had accompanied her that day and wouldn’t shut up about the way his eyes looked kind as she swore he looked directly at her. Lincoln was his name if she remembered correctly.

A party in these parts of town was surely to be filled of tipsy teens, cheap beer and most important: food. Clarke scrambled up the stairs, looking like an animal after prey. She pulled on a pair of navy jeans, black boots and switched her dad’s hoodie for a black singlet. Taking a glance in the mirror she was shocked to see her make up looked half decent and then the beckoning of food was pulling her out the door. She had a plan. She strode out of the house and down the street, making sure to look confident even if she was slightly scared of making a fool of herself. As she approached the unfamiliar house she recited to herself all the information about the family she could remember from her parents.

“Business family, son named Lincoln, a daughter… what was the daughters name again?” Clarke muttered quietly before realising how silly she looked. Following a small crowd she crossed the freshly cut front lawn and into the entrance way of a very nice looking house. Unsure of where she was going she followed the music, its loud beats swallowing her. She emerged into a room which was starting to darken with the lack of sunlight. There was a mass of bodies which were moving around each other, dancing, grinding and some heavy making out. With a slight shudder she inched around trying to avoid any more than necessary touching with the group of teens who looked too drunk for seven in the evening.

It was through an archway which she saw what she had come for. She was not disappointed. Spread across the counters of the kitchen and dining room table was plates stacked with everything from mini pies to cupcakes.

“This family knows how to throw a party.” Clarke stated before rushing forward, her stomach grumbling in agreement. She found a plate and started to pile the food on, not sure what she wanted to eat first. She had already agreed to return and stock up for the next day, the last before the return of her parents – the food bringers. Cautiously she shuffled out the back door and out into the quieter garden. There was a scatter of people playing a variety of party games on the lawn. Clarke settled onto the outdoor furniture and started her meal.

With a stretch she leaned back into the wooden chair and felt great relief for filling her stomach. A figure made its way towards where Clarke was sitting. She found it difficult to distinguish who from the dark background. So far she had managed to avoid everyone at the party from taking a great deal of notice of her, although, she swore she saw Lincoln once and had ducked her head in response.

Clarke looked across at the now seated stranger and was met with piercing green eyes. The girl seemed to see straight through Clarke with her curious eyes but Clarke couldn’t help but feel an instant connection. Clarke took in the beauty of the girl which was evident even in the poor light. She had wild brown curls that spilled down her back and a jawline to kill for.

“So how do you know the host?” The mysterious girl asked.

“You mean uh… you mean Lincoln?” Clarke stumbled, trying to buy herself time. She wasn’t prepared for an interrogation, especially from one so beautiful. The girl simply nodded. Clarke had no choice but to blurt out the first plausible story which came to mind. There were two siblings right?

“I date his sister.” She quickly spilled, feeling her cheeks heat up at the lie. Not only was she not telling the truth to this girl but she just admitted her sexuality. She felt like an idiot as she already didn’t want to make a bad impression on this quiet girl seated next to her.

“Oh really? Lexa?” She asked Clarke, her eyes sparkled and the corner of her lip lifted in a slight smile. Clarke couldn’t back of it now and decided to take this all the way, go hard or go home. And she couldn’t go home yet, not without her food for tomorrow.

“Yeah that’s right. We have been dating a while now but keeping it on the down low, ya know just keeping it between the two of us.” She started rambling and apparently couldn’t stop as she drowned further in the sea of green. “I think she is absolutely stunning and so lovely, well her whole family is lovely.” There is was the word vomit kept spilling no matter how much Clarke’s brain was saying stop.

The girl seemed to find this particular story very entertaining and starting to laugh lightly, the sound transfixed the blonde, making her choke on her words.

“Well, she sounds wonderful. She is very lucky to be dating a girl as pretty as you.” The dark haired girl said quietly as Clarke dipped her head as she felt the familiar blush creep up her neck.

“Yeah well it’s…” Clarke started to reply but was cut off from a shout across the backyard.

“Hey Lexa, you’re meant to be my sister so why aren’t you drinking with us?” A deep voice questioned from the dark. It sounded slightly drunk and Clarke squinted to make out the male in the dark. With a wave of realisation her eyes depicted the image of Lincoln. Lincoln, Lexa’s brother. Lexa, who Clarke had just professed to have a relationship with. Lexa, who was sitting beside her. Her head whipped across to look at the girl, Lexa, who was in tears as she laughed at Clarke’s conclusion. Lexa stood from the chair and made her way across the porch. She stopped and turned back towards the shocked blonde.

“I’m glad you think I am stunning, maybe I can take you on a real date sometime, you know since we are in a relationship and all.” She said lightly before winking and taking a step off the decking, plunging into darkness.

Clarke wanted the earth to open and physically swallow her whole at that moment. Why did her parents have to leave her with minimal food? Embarrassment aside she felt the familiar stirring in her stomach as she thought about how the pretty girl, Lexa, had actually just asked her out. She couldn’t help smile as she made her way home with a pile of food and the future date with one very stunning Lexa.

 

 

Prompt - “I snuck in to this huge house party for some free food but you asked me how I knew the host and the first excuse I could think of was that I’m dating their sibling, so basically I just lied to you about going out with you” au


	2. Working at the Carwash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is new to town and decides to go a carwash, conveniently where Clarke is currently working.

The day was a scorcher. It left Lexa’s skin sticky with sweat as she slowly roasted in her oven of a car. All four windows were wound down to their maximum as she cruised along the beach front. Her old Nissan looked widely out of place amongst the young hip cars of beach goers. Her wild curls fluttered in the wind which washed over her, attempting to cool herself off. She had decided that after spending her life living in the city it was time to experience the life of the coast. Buying a cheap car and packing her belongings she left for the five hour drive to her new life away from the drama of the hustling city.

Her parents thought she was delusional and her sister was jealous of the freedom. It was nearing late afternoon when she made it to the small town she would call home. Looking up she saw a sign for her new university and its fundraising campaign.

_Ark College Carwash – making your cars as bright as our futures_

Lexa couldn’t help but snort at the slogan line, wondering who was so pretentious to come up with it. It became apparent that the carwash provided an opportunity to meet some of her fellow classmates and give a little towards the school she was going to be attending over the next four years as she studied for her business degree.

Her forest green eyes checked for traffic before pulling into the parking lot behind the small line of customers. Taking the opportunity to get out and stretch her legs she slowly wound all windows up. A scream stole her attention as she saw a girl wearing what was presumably a high school uniform running away from a taller boy which sported the same dark locks as her.

“Bellamy Blake! Stop chasing your sister and get back to work,” Demanded a voice from behind the car ahead of Lexa. The brunette took one more look at the group of teen, all in a mixture of swimming wear and clothing as they worked hard scrubbing the sea salt away from candy coloured cars. She lowered herself reluctantly into her car, now unbearable with the windows up and broken air-con. It wasn’t long before the line inched up and she was being directed to a pair of girls wearing bikinis.

Lexa had one improvement made to her car before she set of across country, a proper sound system. She flicked on the music and sat back, watching the two girls get to work quickly. An idea sprung to mind as a source of entertainment as she reached for her phone and lead to the radio. She plugged her phone in and searched for the song which would make this moment hilarious.

The music started off quietly but was cranked up as Lexa found it absolutely funny watching the two girls and having the tunes consume her. As the opening words started she could almost swear the blonde turned her head towards Lexa. It was a silly idea and Lexa leaned into the soft material of the seat and enjoyed.

_There’s no telling you might meet, a movie star or maybe even a common thief_

_Working at the carwash yeah, yeah, At the carwash_

The brunette of the pair said something to the blonde which set her into a fit of giggles. Lexa was curious to see her face as she had already spent the last couple of minutes totally not checking out her body.

She continued to bop along to the song as both girls disappeared from view.

Freezing water attacked her side and clung to her clothes. Lexa shrieked in both fright and surprise as she turned towards the source of the water, expecting to see an accidental spraying she was met with blue orbs and a wide grin. Her passenger window was still rolled down a third of the way which had allowed the girl to stick the end of her hose in, directly at Lexa.

Lexa was angry but as she stepped out she felt it crumble as she replayed the face of the girl, she was beyond beautiful even with soap bubbles in her hair. Marching around the car Lexa came face to face with the slightly shorter girl. The girl looked at Lexa up and down before softly biting her lip. She refused to meet Lexa’s eyes for second before spoke up.

“Maybe you should wind your windows up before you make fun of the person with the water.” She cheekily said while pointing at the window with her now turned off hose. The girl suddenly had a boost of confidence as she moved stared Lexa down, causing an eruption of feelings for the slightly soaked Lexa.

Lexa didn’t know what to say while faced with this attitude and expression which made her heart thud. Her normal strong willed personality cracked instantly with the look from the blonde.

“Lexa.” The brunette stated plainly. This threw off the girl who scrunched her face up in an adorable matter.

“Excuse me?” She asked, less sure of herself.

“My name, it’s Lexa.” Lexa tried again watching the girl realise.

“Oh I’m Clarke.” She replied sticking her hand out. Lexa reached out for the water shrivelled had, and of course she didn’t notice how it seemed to fit perfectly. They held it for longer than normal watching each other intently as if words were being spoken silently.

“Nice to meet you Clarke,” She smiled warmly, popping the K making the blonde go weak at the knees. “Although I prefer a girl buy me dinner before she makes me wet.” Lexa smirked, pushing it as far as she could. The open mouth and bright red cheeks were worth it as Lexa returned to her car and moved over to the paying station.

Her curls stuck to her skin but Lexa didn’t mind as the water actually had cooled her down to only be heated up again by her interaction with Clarke. Little damage had been done to the interior of her car and she sure thought it was worth it. A boy with long dark hair pushed through her receipt before giving her a huge smile.

Flipping it over Lexa read a simple message.

_Dinner? – Clarke XX-XXX-XXX_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I am really happy with this but decided to add it anyways. Hope you guys like them. I am thinking of making them longer with more interactions than just the instant meeting thang that the last two are. Let me know what you guys think and any promts you want. Thanks for reading xx


	3. Get away vehicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Lexa and Clarke meeting recounted to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning their is some mention of homophobia in this chapter and some swearing.

The wind had the trees swaying for the majority of the evening. Leaves scattered across the lawn, the first sign of the looming autumn and creeping cold. It wasn’t the right weather for a fire and instead the trio sat squished on a couch, blankets piled high.

“How did you two meet?” The youngest of the group asked, curiosity shining from her bright blue orbs. Lexa couldn’t help but see her wife’s face shinning up at her in the form of their great granddaughter.

Clarke lent over, tucking their princess under the knitted quilt. Her once blonde curls had started to turn white, however her eyes never dimmed from their ocean brightness. She looked to Lexa, smile forming on her lips.

“Shall we tell Isobel the story my dear?” She questioned, eyes crinkling with her ever growing smile. Clarke studied her wife and felt her breath hitch slightly it was taken away at how beautiful she was, even after fifty years of marriage.

Isobel squirmed between her two grandmothers, watching their interaction, eager.

“Well listen up squirt, here is the best story you will hear.” Lexa said kindly, playing with the soft brown curls of her prize and joy. The couple had three children, seven grandchildren and currently five great grandchildren. The story remained to be every single one of their family’s favourites and became a sort of tradition to hear it.

Reaching out for Lexa’s hand Clarke took the story away.

“It was a long time, way before this technology stuff…” She laughed

…

There was not a cloud in sight, the sky brighter than they had seen in a long time. Clarke had her blonde curls pinned up in a messy bun, arms currently stacked with flyers.

“Octavia Blake, if you don’t get your butt out here right now, I swear to god I will –“ She yelled into their apartment hallway before the shorter brunette shot out of her door, it slamming shut again.

“Calm your tits Griffin, I am here, okay?” Octavia poked her tongue out at the older girl before pulling on her signature leather jacket and stepping out into the hot morning.

“Hope Raven fixed her aircon, otherwise you will melt.” Clarke stated not unkindly. Octavia merely grunted in response, eyes scanning the parking lot for their third member. The girls had grown up together and by chance ended up in the same town once again.

A rugged pickup truck rounded the corner music pumping loudly. Smirks appeared across the roommates faces as the made their way across the lawn and were met with the deafening record of Taylor Swift.

“So much for not liking TSwift there Reyes.” Octavia mocked before climbing into the middle seat. Immediately the radio was flicked off, a death stare sent towards O. As soon as Clarke shut the door the truck was off again, hurtling just over the speed limit to the town centre.

Windows down solved the heat problem and it was hotter to leave the vehicle than being stuck inside it. Clarke pulled at her shirt, already sticking to her back as she exited. The three girls split the flyers before scurrying across the manicured lawn of the central park.

Groups of people slowly filled the park, not all there for the same reason as they were but the majority were supporters. Clarke’s heart swelled in pride as she recognised many faces in the crowd some had different posters others in slogan clothing.

“Hey Griffin!” Shouted an Asian boy, Monty. He and Jasper ran up to the blonde, sandwiching her between two equally sweaty bodies.

“Ew guys, get off me.” She complained in response before laughing with them.

“It’s going to get mean up in here.” Raven smirked as she and Octavia returned, black sports bag suspended between them.

“What’s that?” Clarke inquired, eyebrow raised in concern. She loved her best friends dearly but this had to go smoothly if the government was going to take her point seriously.

“Never you mind Princess, plus my bro is looking for you.” Octavia replied unconvincingly while her thumb pointed behind her towards Bellamy.

The tall boy was gesturing wildly as he talked to a group which departed as Clarke walked up.

“Hey Bell.” She smiled warmly, arm resting on his shoulder. “Scorcher aint it?”

“Very much, but time to start Clarke, this is it.” He grinned down at her, brown mop of hair clung to his forehead. She nodded and grabbed the megaphone from his hands.

“Alright guys, let’s get the chant going, show this town what’s right!” She yelled, grabbing the attention of mainly university students which were here to support her claim.

"Hey, hey! Ho, ho! Homophobia's got to go!" The crowds vibe started to rise as more voices joined in. They made their line, fists pumping, feet marching as the moved out of the park and down the middle of the street. Cars had to stop for the mass which Clarke was estimating to be close to two hundred.

She saw her friend’s faces amongst the sea of people, all sporting similar grins as they protested. She felt the all too familiar buzz of excitement take hold as her and Bellamy the leader for the local LGBT group led their army downtown. There was a strict no vandalism rule, everyone knowing that it wouldn’t get their message across and rather make them look worse.

Clarke hadn’t planned to taking over the streets but the amount of people restricted the walkways as a viable option. Sweat now poured off her skin as she heard the first sirens.

Even if they wanted to stop the protest the crowd had gained too much momentum to give up so easily. Police cars came roaring into the square they had just entered, effectively blocking off their path. Bodies pushed into her back, as they stopped suddenly. Bellamy saw over the crowd and surprise covered his face, the news crew had shown up.

“Clarke, there is cameras and everything.” He whispered. Her increased heart rate was no longer about excitement but fear of this going wrong for her community.

Police cars had come behind the mass, pinning them inside the square. The chant stood strong, fists still breaking into the air.

A policeman stood up on his hood, overlooking the crowd, megaphone in hand.

“Although you haven’t broken any law except J walking I won’t hesitate to arrest every single one of you faggots.” He spat making the crowd bristle with rage.

Clarke felt a hand on her arm and was met with Octavia’s face.

“May I?” She asked while indicating to the microphone in Clarke’s hand. The blonde passed it over, unsure what the next move should be.

“To all my LGBT family, don’t let this homophobic piece of shit ruin your efforts to make this country equal for all!” She yelled, earning a deafening wave of support. “Our mechanic has a very special surprise, so keep yourselves within the law as you run home and we will be back.” She finished.

No one could quite understand what her messaged meant before Raven pulled of her greatest trick of all time.

Within the same second three confetti cannons blasted rainbow confetti into the air. Different coloured smoke bombs were detonated around the square. The message sunk in as this was the time to run.

Clarke took off through a side street, her feet hitting the pavement with such force she felt it through her whole body. The police were confused of what to do and stood still until their leader spoke again over the crowd’s departure.

“Don’t let Griffin get away! It was all her.” He screamed to his officers.

Her throat felt as if it constricted upon hearing that. Taking a daring glance over her shoulder she saw two officers, one female and one male racing after her.

“Shit.” She swore under her breath as she ran into the near empty street. It was once she neared the lights she saw her only hope.

A motorbike sat at the lights with a female rider dressed in black.

“Drive, fucking drive!” Clarke yelled to the mystery rider as she swung her leg over the back and clung on for dear life. The helmet turned towards the stranger on her back but as she saw the cops the light turned green and the bike tore off down the road.

Wind whipped Clarke’s hair out of its hold and her eyes watered. She was terrified. Never had she travelled on a bike on open road and nor does she think she wants to repeat it. Their trip was only short as the bike rumbled to a halt outside a small farm house, fifteen minutes from town.

Clarke tumbled off the back and stretched out her muscles. The rider tore off her helmet, spun around and was about to give this stranger the biggest talking to of her life. But then she was met with the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen.

“What was that?” She simply asked the blonde, clearly not happy.

“I am sorry it was just the police and I didn’t even do anything wrong just the crowd then Raven then the confetti and I just ran and I am so sorry.” Clarke rambled, hands running through her hair as she paced.

The brunette smirked as she read the t-shirt the blonde was wearing.

“My parent’s didn’t know for a long time.” She said quietly, more to herself. The blonde stopped her pacing and looked confusingly to the rider.

“Pardon?” Clarke asked.

“Your shirt.” Was the only reply she got.

Looking down Clarke read it. _Two four six eight, how do you know your kids are straight?_

It made Clarke calmer knowing the girl wasn’t straight as she was less likely to get in trouble for jumping on the back of her bike than another homophobic town member.

“I’m Lexa, would you like a drink?” The brunette, Lexa asked.

Clarke took the opportunity to take in the girl in front of her. Although her hair had been under the helmet it was still curly and full of volume. Her green eyes shone in what could be amusement and a kind smile ghosted her lips.

“I’m Clarke and I would love a drink.” She grinned before following the girl indoors.

The tv blasted with news of their riot, news crews backing up Clarke and her crowd while slandering the law enforcement and the comments made by the officer. The two girls had spread out on the couches, lemonade in hand.

“Thank you Lexa.” Clarke smiled sheepishly before peering over to the brunette.

“Anytime, Clarke.” She replied her heart fluttering at the thought of getting to know Clarke

…

“And that, is the first time I meet your grandmother.” Lexa finished the story.

Little Isobel placed a hand on each of them before turning on her puppy dog eyes.

“But what happens next?” She pleaded for the story to continue.

Clarke glanced up at the wall mounted clock before towards the hopeful girl.

“Your mother will be here shortly, but next weekend we can continue.” She sweetly replied to the much disappointed girl. Lexa leaned down and pressed a kiss to Isobel’s forehead just at the door swung open, ending their afternoon story time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw this on tumblr not sure who by but no credit should be given to me for the promt.


	4. Spiderwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa needs to get to class and comes up with a crazy plan.

Their professor had made it very clear on the first day, if you beat him to class you were on time, if you didn’t you were now in afterschool detention. The class adapted very quickly once they realised it was for real and that they couldn’t afford to rake up bad blemishes on their school records. Clarke had a perfect record for making it to class before Professor Kane and was quietly seated at her desk, pad and pens sprawled ready for use.

Her foot kept a rhythmic tapping against the floor as her eyes continued to scan the part of the corridor by the open door.

A hand gently rested on her knee, stopping the movement.

“She’ll make it on time. She knows how important this is.” Raven whispered to the blonde, trying to calm her nerves.

Tomorrow night was their senior prom, their last time before leaving to university. Clarke’s date, Lexa, had a bad habit of training hard at lunch on Fridays and always being late to Professor Kane’s political class. The excuse of having only A plus and a future law student from early acceptance did not stop the pile of detentions which Lexa had been handed. Which usually wouldn’t affect the couple, however, one more and the prom wouldn’t allow entry to the brunette.

Blonde curls were repeatedly twirled around Clarke’s finger as she watched the minute hand of the wall mounted clock move to three minutes past the hour. Her teacher had usually arrived by now and so she sent silent prayers that he was running late, extremely late.

Pulling out her phone she sent a text to her girlfriend, pleading that she run, run to save her live that Clarke would destroy if she did not walk through that door any second. The small breeze from the open window did little to calm Clarke as she started to heat up, anxiety on overdrive.

~

Lexa was running, sprinting really. She flew across the grass her backpack slamming into her after every pace. She had lost time, again. Clarke was going to kill her. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket but didn’t stop to check.

She loved to rock climb and Fridays was her scheduled time to have the wall in the gym. And for the millionth time this semester she had forgotten to keep an eye on the time. Her dark curls were streaked behind her as she rounded the art department, nearly sending a freshman flying. She dodged the startled girl before racing to the steps which lead to the English department, where her class was held. She heard the bell ring throughout the school, signalling she had around thirty seconds to make it inside and up the three flights of stairs before she was dead.

Panting heavily she reached the bottom step and looked up to be met with her nightmare. The gods were not favouring her today. Professor Kane stood at the top peering down to her.

“Well Alexandria, you are going to be late again I presume, may as well not come at all, well not to the prom anyway.” He shouted down before briskly walking into the building, having a big enough lead she wouldn’t be able to catch him.

Anger boiled up and Lexa wasn’t about to let one man ruin what was meant to be the best night of her life. She had thought of this crazy idea once before but never had significant motivation to push her to try it. She raced up the stairs and veered towards the wall instead of the entry way. Looking up the sun nearly blinded her but she made out the familiar set of windows she sat next to, desk next to Clarkes.

One bonus about the English department was after renovations a couple of years ago the school splashed out on fancy décor for the outside, meant to entice rich families. There were beams running diagonally between each floor which created a sort of ladder up the side.

Clenching her jaw and talking herself into what was probably the dumbest idea she had ever had Lexa jumped onto the first beam. She gripped the cool metal and used it to balance as she inched diagonally across the surface of the wall. She realised the process was going to be too slow, her teacher probably nearly half way to the room.

Courage was something which came easily to Lexa and she decided now was the time to use it. She stood to her full height, her fingers inches from the next bar. Pressing against the wall for the most support she used her toned legs to push off and grasp the next level. Her fingers screamed in pain as her whole body weight, plus a few textbooks, now relied on those five digits to get her up. Using her skills learnt from years of rock climbing she brought her other hand up, followed by a foot and then her body.

Shaky breathes escaped as she was now halfway up the building, only having to pass the second floor windows and a similar jump before reaching the destination. A small water pipe ran next to her and she used it as leverage to scramble to the window ledge.

Her stomach was pressed against the window and she could see a class being taught by a young teacher, no one noticing her hanging on for dear life. Her muscles were already burning from her workout and now she was on the edge of pushing herself too far.

Lexa knew that she had only taken ten or so seconds to scale this high but it felt like a lifetime. Reaching again she was met with a metal bar. The pure strength of her arms pulled her up onto the beam, not risking using her legs and breaking the window.

“Almost there.” She huffed before shuffling a little to the left to be directly under the window she needed. This made the gap between the two bars bigger as they ran in opposite directions, framing her in a sort of triangle. She couldn’t understand the point of what looked like arrows facing opposite directions between the floor windows made for beauty but right now she was thankful.

Sending a quick prayer to gods she didn’t believe in she pulled strength from depths which she didn’t know existed, springing towards the bar.

“Oh shit.” She swore, fear gripping at her body. Her fingers skimmed the bar before he body began to go in the opposite direction. Two fingers managed to find a hold. Two fingers saved her life. Lexa had been in a similar position, strategy wise, for a competition earlier in the year and knew she had the strength to make it up. Using her feet she pushed against the dense wall to quickly scale the wall, passing the bar and clinging onto the window instead.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, her breath coming in short gasps, sweat soaking her shirt. Pulling at the window she made the gap as wide as she could before diving head first into the room. The noise of her trainers hitting the glass and her body colliding with her desk made all heads turn towards her.

“Lexa!” Clarke screamed in a mix of fear, surprise, anger and total disbelief. The blonde’s voice was only one of many as her classmates absorbed the sight before them.

“Act. Normal.” Lexa spat out as she picked herself off the ground and sat in her seat. It wasn’t more than a second after her butt hit the chair when the door flew open wider and in walked Kane, a smile spread wide.

“Clarke as you can see Lexa is-“ He began triumphantly before eyeing the brunette in her seat.

“Is right here sir.” Lexa spoke up while trying to contain her laughter at the complete puzzlement of her teacher.

“You. How did –“ He spluttered his confusion making him tongue tied. Walking to the front of the room head in hands Professor Kane was trying to form a plausible explanation. The class was still in silence as a security guard ran into the room, cheeks red.

“Someone just scaled the building!” He stated in disbelief. Kane shot up from leaning on his desk and strode to stand in front of Lexa.

“You’re in deep trouble, Woods.” He spoke threateningly.

“I don’t know what you mean sir, Lexa walked in with me five minutes ago.” Clarke spoke up, sending her girlfriend a small smile.

“Well I don’t know who it was…” The guard spoke up before retreating out of the room because of the glare from Kane.

Without further evidence there was no choice but to start the lesson. Lexa sunk into her chair muscles tired from the extravagant task she pulled off. She felt a warm breath against her neck as Clarke leaned over.

“You can make it to Prom and trust me it will be the best night of your life.” She whispered gently kissing her cheek. Luckily they were the last row so no one could see the two, especially as the teacher was facing the board.

Lexa felt excitement rush through her body at what Clarke was meaning. However she felt a hard punch to the shoulder.

“But if you ever do anything like that again, Lexa and so help me I will kill you myself.” Clarke whispered before retreating to her desk and started to copy down the notes.

Lexa looked like puppy who just got in trouble and couldn’t decide if what she just did was about to get her on the bad side with Clarke. Luckily for Lexa she found out after prom that she was far from trouble. In fact she was repaid. Repaid many times over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't really a promt but a story I read on tumblr, no credit to me for the idea.


	5. Halloween pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally understands the Halloween spirit

Octavia loved Halloween. She turned into a bouncy, squirming five year old mess every time the season rolled around again. So it wasn’t to anyone’s surprise when the short brunette practically flew into the lounge holding a flyer in the air screaming about the parties she was invited to.

“I have to go to every single one, some have themes and others will have games and that really hot senior, Lincoln invited me to his party so I have to and I mean have to go to that one.” She blurted while jumping around before landing on top of the blonde she called her best friend.

“That’s great O.” Clarke replied, the lack of enthusiasm clearly not missed by Octavia.

“You suck. You know this is my favourite holiday. Just once Griffin could you be encouraging.” She murmured, head buried somewhere between Clarkes side and the dark leather sofa they were sharing. Clarke sighed, Octavia was right, about time she put away her study books and gave into the spooky spirit.

“Fine.” She huffed, her fingers wiggling against her friend’s side, causing the mass spread across Clarke’s lap to launch into the air. “But you have to come with me and my little cousin trick or treating.”

“Done deal.” The brunette squealed and placed a quick kiss to Clarke’s cheek before jumping up. “Time to get you a costume” She nodded and Clarke had to internally groan while placing a smile on her face. Maybe she couldn’t handle this.

Two hours later the girls left the local thrift shop, two full costumes ready to go for the big night. Octavia went badass, not that Clarke didn’t expect it. She was going as some sort of warrior from a television show about the apocalypse; the younger girl had said something about the ground, maybe gardeners. It all went over the blonde’s head who was more of a romantic comedy girl. She decided to go with something simple and obvious, super girl.

~

The day had finally arrived, Octavia’s attitude had consumed Clarke in its entirety and the blonde was actually beginning to get into the idea of having a good night. The two girls got ready together, and started the traditional walk around with Clarke’s cousin Anabel to the nearby houses.

After an hour Octavia was ready for her parties and Clarke was nearly over the whole night but little Annabel wanted to visit just one more street. Letting her friend off trick or treat duty after relentless whining Clarke was now walking up the most expensive street of the suburb.

There were kids everywhere, they must have smelt the money – chocolate money. It was a few houses up when Clarke saw the first house that had obvious occupants but refused to open the door. There wasn’t even a sign just the absence of a middle age soccer mum handing out candy.

The blonde would have normally left it, she wasn’t one to judge. But it was nearing the end of the night and she had just witnessed the owner peak out the window at the mass of kids before turning her back on the children. If she had to put up with walking around collecting candy she wasn’t ever going to see Clarke was going to have some fun with it.

Shouting out to the small army around her she got the attention of around twenty children. They ranged in ages from those about Annabel’s age to those who this year was one of their lasts, maybe 12. Pulling out a ten dollar note from her side bag she handed it to a kid dressed incredible hulk.

“Go buy as many water balloons you can and get back here, fast.” She ordered. The kids looked up to her with eyes sparkling bright at the anticipation of a water fight. The months were getting colder but it was still warm enough to get away with it in the evening light. Marching down the street the kids trailed after her, some running to match her pace.

It was an odd sight, a bunch of kids ranging from classic costumes to new cartoon characters chasing after nineteen year old superwoman. She stopped a few doors down from the target house. Holding her hand up she signalled the line to stop before walking up to the door and stepping inside.

“Mum a few friends and I are using the house around the side, okay?” She shouted into the house, not bothering with pleasantries. It was her step dad who replied with confirmation. Her mum probably still at work.

Exiting back into the street she could see the crowd had grown, Clarke couldn’t help but feel like a leader. She wasn’t going to let the opportunity go to waste and was planning to play her role out in full show. Stepping onto a small garden bench the kids hushed.

“Children of Polis we have been denied! Denied on the one day of the year which we have the right to all the candy we want!” She shouted and was rewarded with a small yell from her crowd. “I am going to lead us to victory on our mission for revenge.” She cried again the kids yelled back.

Stepping down when she saw hulk return with the balloons her plan way about to be implemented. “I need you guys to work as a team, some will stay here and full as many balloons with water while the rest of us go and stake out the enemy.”

The kids quickly divided themselves into groups and were ready to follow Clarke’s every word. Before leaving Clarke quickly ran inside and found a walky talky set she had from her childhood, surprisingly it still worked and it would be perfect. An older boy, who was probably around 15, had joined the operation. Clarke handed him the other set and informed the water balloon crew he was in charge.

She strode down the pavement, hair sprayed behind her along with her cape. Half of the kids followed along, candy bags long forgotten on the lawn. As the approached the house she pointed to the low shrubs opposite the house,

“All but you three in there.” She said before taking three boys with her to the front door.

“You know what to do right?” She asked after explaining her plan, twice. They nodded eagerly and Clarke ran across the road athletically before dispersing into the bushes too.

They all watched from their hiding place as the plan unfolded. Two of the boys ran around the side of the house next to the dark wooden gate. The third boy reached up and rapped his knuckles against the glass. They could faintly hear him cry out.

“Help I’ve lost my Mum, please help!” He yelled, loud enough for the occupants to hear him but not enough to alarm the whole neighbourhood.

Just as she suspected the front door swung open momentarily. She could see the mass of brown curls of the girl, no older than Clarke who answered the door. She could only hope the boy stuck to the script.

_“Say these words, nothing else. ‘You need to prepare for war, the sky crew are coming for you’” Clarke told the boy before running across the road._

She knew he had hit the mark when the girl looked around into the empty street, unaware of the two boys opening the gate and scurrying into the backyard. The ‘lost’ boy turned and ran down the street, not giving away the plan.

Giving her target a few seconds to move away from eyesight she flicked on the radio.

“All move in. I repeat, move in.” She said before stepping out onto the pavement. Her legs had cramped up from the short period crouched in hiding so as the hoard of children marched up the street, balloons in hand, she stretched out her muscles.

As the group reached Clarke she began walking, leading them past the house and onto the neighbours front lawn.

“Okay, everyone keep down low, stay quiet and follow the person in front of you.” She whispered before crouching in a half run over to the open gate.

The group quickly shuffled through into the backyard, hiding in the shadows created by the fence. They meet up with the two boys who slipped inside first.

“No sign of the girl, boss.” One whispered as he crouched next to Clarke. The blonde nodded, patting his shoulder lightly in thanks.

Her stomach had a small tingle as she scanned the backyard which was full of kids, arms laden with ammunition. She let her hands run across the soft grass until it met with the garden. Quickly she found three nice sized rocks, a tiny bigger than the end of her thumb. Standing to her full height she threw the first.

You could hear it rattle down the roof until it came to a stop amongst the leave in the gutter. The second followed soon after, producing the same sounds. The last however she threw so it bounced across the back deck, drawing the person to the backdoor.

It was as if it was all just a dream but it worked. The back door opened slowly and the girl stepped outside, looking around. Her eyes widened as she took in the army in her backyard.

“Fire!” Clarke screamed, signalling the start of flying water balloons.

The girl on the deck registered too late what was going on as the first balloons hit the deck, the house and her. Bursting open and exposing their cold power. The brunette couldn’t help but yelp and jump towards the open door as the next wave was being sent her way.

“We want candy. We want candy!” The kids shouted, rioted. Clarke was terrified of the uncontrollable beast she had created but also exceptionally proud of her monster. Thuds of balloons hitting the house continued for thirty or more seconds before the door opened again.

Out slide a bowl onto the deck and it was full of mixed candy bars. Screams echoed through the back yard as the hoard of children raced towards their prize.

Clarke slowly followed and made her way to the door. The girl was standing just inside watching the animals distribute their winnings. She noticed the blonde and opened the door cautiously.

“Clarke? You were behind this?” She asked, face scrunched in confusion.

“I knew your parents had candy but then I remember they were away for the weekend and a certain Lexa I know had a giant sweet tooth.” The blonde grinned before stepping up and pulling the slightly drowned girl against her.

Her lips brushed against Lexa’s before she was softly pushed off.

“I can’t believe you would send an army after your girlfriend!” Lexa pouted, drawing a laugh from superwoman.

“Come on baby, it was funny.” Clarke giggled before watching Lexa’s eyes rake her body. She like the costume it seems.

Clarke turned towards the children. “A victory is what we got, now go home and share your war stories!” She commanded, sending them running. Once alone on the back deck Clarke decided to use her outfit to win Lexa over. She bent over to pick up the bowl, a few pieces left.

She could feel eyes glued to her backside and spun around to catch her girlfriend all but drooling.

“Are you going to invite me in?” Clarke asked, her voice becoming deeper, turning Lexa on. The brunette nodded, widening the door and stepping towards blonde, their lips crashing together.

Halloween was now Clarke’s favourite holiday too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yup


	6. Make or Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos on this work! This chapter is a little different from the previous ones but I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes, legit just thought of this, wrote it, and posted it.

Octavia lay on soft couch in the black room. In her tipsy state she couldn't remember how to take of these complicated sandals and cursed her sober self for placing these contraptions on her feet. Huffing and working up a sweat she clawed at the straps and squirmed trying to release the shackles which were barricading her from what she wanted most, bed. They had all decided to hit the town as it was a Friday night and school didn't start again for another week. However, the brunette had gotten separated from the rest of the group and decided to taxi home, which left her alone and trying with all her might to get these shoes off. 

"Lexa must own scissors." She muttered aloud while pondering how much she would regret cutting through the shoes so she could finally go to sleep. As she lifted off the couch she heard some one placing a key into the lock and the door swinging open. Before she could announce her presence and current predicament the silence was filled with a drunken fight between her best friend, Clarke, and her girlfriend, Lexa. 

"Come on Clarke, you need to calm down, lets just go to bed and talk about this tomorrow." Lexa who was holding onto the wall for support claimed with a soft voice. She was only met with a sharp tone and the angry pointed finger. 

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" The blonde retorted as she flicked her heels off and shut the front door behind her. 

"You're drunk, you can't see it clearly." Lexa tried to reason with her girlfriend as she reached out to touch her arm. 

"No, don't touch me." Clarke puffed before stepping passed the taller girl. Before she took another step she spun around to continue. "I just can't believe you! I told you I loved you today and then this happens." 

Lexa's head momentarily dips as she rubs at her temples. Octavia sat quietly watching her two friends fight. So many different scenarios were flying through her clouded head as she surveyed the scene. She had had to admit over these past few months she had grown to like Lexa and didn't want to take sides, although she would always have to take Griffins. It was too late to let them know she was there. She tried making the couch swallow her but it refused to. 

"Clarke. How many times do I have to say I am sorry. I'm drunk you can't blame me." The brunette was trying to defend herself, but from what, Octavia didn't know. 

"You can't blame the alcohol. I was gone for five minutes and you did it, you must have been thinking of doing it before!" Clarke almost shouted as she roughly pulled her hair into a bun. 

"Of course I had been thinking about it! It's only human!" Lexa now shouted, losing her cool. 

"But it's me! You look at me like I have stars in my eyes and then you break my trust like that." The blonde whimpered as she made her way into the apartment. The pair stumbled passed Octavia. She could smell the alcohol on them and from their misguided steps and slurred speech they were quite drunk. She was pretty sure Lexa had hurt Clarke and was currently preparing to kick her arse. 

"Look it's our anniversary tomorrow, lets not go to bed mad and just make up, please." Lexa pleaded as she rubbed Clarke's arm. The pair had stopped on the opposite side of the room, moonlight from the ranch slider illuminating them. The fight seemed to be over as Clarke bowed her head and let the contact continue. Just as Octavia was going to let her breath out the blonde replied.

"After tonight, I don't know if there is going to be an anniversary tomorrow." She said solemnly before moving out of the room and down the hall. Octavia watched as a deflated Lexa scurried after her girlfriend only to be meet with a slamming wooden door in her face.

"Clarke, open this door." Lexa demanded as she pounded against it. "I meant it when I said I love you. You can't shut me out. I am sorry, please let me in."  

"Go away. Sleep on the couch, you traitor." Clarke spoke into the gap before her footsteps faded. The brunette's head lent against the door as her fingers stayed splayed against the wood. 

"Lex?" Octavia finally spoke out scaring the taller girl. 

"Oh hi Tavia." Lexa tried to smile as she walked back to the living room. "I can't believe she kicked me out of my own bedroom." 

"It sounded like you deserved it..." Octavia replied as she patted the spot next to her. Maybe she would leave killing Lexa until these shoes were off and she had a good nights sleep. 

"She believes so, I made a mistake and she is overreacting." Lexa sighed as she shimmied into a comfortable spot. 

"How about you tell me all about it as you take these horrible things off me?" Octavia smiled, not that it mattered in the dark. 

"Well, we decided to go to that new club in town but after we realised you left and Clarke got your text we thought it would be best to come back here and make sure you got home too. But knowing Clarke we just had to stop at McDonald's on the way home." Lexa started while easily slipping the shoes off her friend. "Just as we decided to leave Clarke had to use the bathroom and while she was gone this really pretty girl came up to our table."

Octavia wiggled her now free toes before glaring slightly at Lexa, not liking where this was leading. Her eyebrow raise was enough to make the story continue. 

"We started talking and then I realised she just wanted our table as the place was packed for three in the morning. So as I got up to leave I saw Clarke had left one of her nuggets on the table." Lexa paused and looked up, her face creased in a frown as if she was confused what happened. 

"And well then... I ate her last chicken nugget. When she came back all hell broke loose." Lexa concluded while looking at Octavia. 

"Wait so you're telling me this whole fight it over the last chicken nugget you ate?" Octavia inquired and was met with a slight nod. The air was stale as both girls processed the story. Octavia couldn't contain the laughter which boiled up and exploded. She clutched at her sides, tears streaming down her face. She gargled words and Lexa could only make out the few obvious 'nugget' and 'pissed'. The smaller brunette consumed with giggles rolled onto the floor and landed with a thud. 

"This is the best story I've ever heard." She snorted before launching into another round. Lexa just scowled at her friend, not impressed with the unhelpful reaction. 

"Well you can laugh all by yourself out here while I take my spare bed." Lexa teased before rushing to the guest room. 

"Oh no you don't!" Octavia screeched before racing after the taller girl. 

Both girls curled up in the double bed and slept away their drunken states. Neither would admit they spooned that night but it was how Clarke found them the next morning. The blonde poked at Octavia's cheek until her eyes fluttered open. 

"It's my anniversary, and you're in bed with my girlfriend." Clarke teased. 

"Do I get the queen bed?" She replied sleepily. Clarke nodded which was cue for Octavia to vacate to the next room. 

Sliding into the bed she shuffled to embrace Lexa, arms wrapping around her waist. Clarke's fingers found the soft patch of skin between sleep shirt and shorts and started to trace softly as her lips danced across the brunettes neck. Lexa turned in the embrace to connect her lips with Clarke's. 

"Wait." Lexa pulled back while frowning. "You are meant to be mad at me." She questioned. Guilt washed over Clarke's face as she tightened her grip on Lexa's hips. 

"About that." She bit her lip. "I think I may have overreacted a little. And I am sorry, I was drunk and in love with that nugget, to have it ripped away from me." 

"Uh huh." Lexa sighed before making a move to leave. 

"Okay okay! I totally overreacted and shouldn't have behaved that way, I am truly sorry, how can I make it up to you, commander?" Clarke squealed, using the nickname which had Lexa in the palm of her hand. 

"Kiss me." She stated simply before rolling so she straddled the blonde. 

 

 

Octavia never let either of them forget their first fight, it wasn't a story which Clarke was proud of and Lexa also liked to avoid. It was also the reason they ordered extra nuggets whenever they were together, that was only after Lexa stopped Clarke taking them to the bathroom with her. 


	7. Clarke vs Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the promt from Sarah_13 !! I hope it is what you wanted, had to post it before I leave tomorrow for a week away with no laptop so it's a little rushed! :)

 

 “That concludes our meeting, you are all dismissed.” Lexa commanded while rising from her throne. The cavernous space emptied as large bodies shuffled into the evening light. Clarke remained behind, slowly pacing the length of the room.

“Clarke.” The warrior stated as she moved to intercept the girl.

The blonde looked up with her bottom lip firmly held between her teeth.

“There is so much that can go wrong.” She confessed hands running wildly through the locks resting on her shoulders. She began to pace again.

“You cannot spend your time worrying about such trivial things. Two days from now we must ride to TonDC and ready the army.” The leader noted with a nod of reassurance. 

“Ride?” Clarke squeaked while halting her movements.

“On horses will be faster and more efficient. Also, the commander does not walk.” Lexa scoffed while starting to remove her outer layers. She felt at ease with Clarke in her company and didn’t refrain from cracking her facade. 

“I can’t…” The girl from the sky stuttered. “I can’t ride a horse, I don’t know how.” She admitted while avoiding eye contact.

Clarke studied Lexa’s face and could see a slight smirk tugging at the corners of her pink lips. Her brows knotted together as she thought about a response which wouldn’t offend the girl.

“Very well, I will teach you tomorrow.” Heda replied with a slight smile as she continued to ready herself for the evening.

“You?” Clarke questioned suddenly afraid of making a fool of herself in front of Lexa.

“I’m good with horses and you already know me, it will be faster.” She reasoned while started to loosen her braids. “I’ll see you tomorrow Clarke of the Sky people.”

The sudden formality conflicted with the act of undoing her hair which hinted at mutual friendship but none the less it was a dismissal Clarke took. She nodded towards Lexa before flinging open the door and stomping out into the dirt.

~

“Clarke you must wake now.” A voice pulled her from sleep as she felt fingers poke at her cheek. Her eyes cracked open, eyelids still glued shut from sleep. She moved her palms to rub at her eyes before staring at the intruder in her tent.

Lexa stood tall over Clarke with little light seeping behind her. The older girl was covered in a large coat, sword hanging at her side. Clarke noted the lack of paint and inwardly smiled at the beauty which was being presented.

“What time is it?” She croaked as she tried to sit up in bed.

“The sun has just risen, we must not waste time, let us go, Clarke.” Lexa stated before tugging at the blondes arm, a move which was not like the formidable girl before her.

“Okay, jeez.” Clarke practically growled as shimmed from out of the furs keeping her warm. Instantly her skin prickled as the cold took her body in its grasp. She picked up the clothing lying on the end of her bed and tugged on the layers with trembling fingers.

As soon as her boots were buckled Lexa marched out the zipper and left Clarke to catch up. The pair wove their way through camp avoiding the fires which kept the sentry’s warm. Rays of light danced along the forest floor but did little to break the chill which had set up home along Clarke’s bones.

The girls trekked further from where Clarke was camped passed the stables into the small clearing which worked for a ring. A fallen tree was on the far side and tied next to it was a dark horse picking at the blades of emerging grass.

“First lesson, do not spook the horse, it will not bring harm to you but they can startle easily if they’re not war horses.” Lexa noted as the girls slowed and made sure not to be silent. A lazy eye watched them as the horse lifted its head to greet the newcomers.

“Lesson two?” Clarke gulped as they reached the animal. She had to look up to get the full view and never considered actually how scary this was going to be.

“Get on the horse.” Lexa instructed.

The blonde’s arm flailed in the air, pointing at the horse and back to herself with a questionable expression.  Lexa reached for the rope and led the docile beast over to the fallen log. Her fingers traced the white marking along the long nose. Lexa secretly loved horses, all animals really, and times like this, with no witnesses, she was free to show her admiration.

The horse she was using to teach Clarke was from the children’s riding school and was disciplined to remain steady and listen to instructions. Lexa let the rope fall down as she rounded the left side beckoning Clarke to follow suit.

“Traditionally we mount from the left.” Lexa murmured as her hand stroked the side of the horse. “But you can use this technique for both, with the exception if you’re wearing a sword.”

“So, are you going to show me?” Clarke asked, trying to delay the time where she would have to clamber atop of the mountain herself.

Shrugging Lexa decided it would probably be beneficial to show the incompetent rider. Lexa lifted her left foot into the stirrup and hands gripped the makeshift saddle. Hoisting herself up with a push from off the log she graciously landed across the back of the mare. Patting the horse’s neck she began to slide down again.

“Good girl, buttercup.”  Lexa praised and produced a small treat from her pocket.

“Buttercup? So you do have a soft side huh, commander?” Clarke teased.

“She was named after the field she was born in, Clarke.” Lexa stated plainly. “Now it’s your turn.”

Clarke tried to mimic the actions she just saw Lexa complete. Lifting her foot she stepped into the stirrup. “Not so hard, is it?” Clarke thought.

The blonde reached up for the saddle and launched off the ground. Lexa had to hide her smile as she watched Clarke rise into the air before her arms gave way, chest bumping into the side of Buttercup and she fell to the ground.

To add salt to the wound her foot was still stuck firmly in the metal stirrup. Clarke glared up at Lexa who had moved to help Clarke return to her feet.

“This is stupid.” Clarke whined as she dusted herself off.

“Princess, you are meant to get on top of the horse!” A voice yelled across the clearing. Her blonde hair whirled as she turned to see who was talking to her.

Raven and Octavia swaggered into the clearing with matching grins spread widely.

“What are you two doing here?” Clarke asked eyes wide and cheeks burning.

“Well we were in the barn when Lexa got dear old Buttercup here out.” Raven started before reaching out and giving the horse a friendly tap.

“And then the bets started, plus this will be entertaining.” Octavia finished before she and Raven moved to settle under a tall pine.

“Try again Clarke.” Lexa instructed as she returned to the lesson.

“But they’ll laugh at me.” Clarke pouted.

“Then do it right.” There was no consultation just the stubborn look in Lexa’s gleaming green eyes.

“Fine.”

Raven was absolutely right and Octavia now owed her big time. This was hilarious. For someone who was usually so stoic and apparently good at everything, Clarke Griffin, could not for the life of her ride a horse.

“I don’t see how she hasn’t made it up yet, it has to be statistically impossible that by chance she would have landed up top.” Raven muttered as they watched Clarke, once again tumble backwards.

Lexa reached down and pulled the blonde from the dust before motioning to the horse again. The two brunettes could see the determined glare on Clarke’s face. The commander shot them a look and received thumbs up, only confusing Lexa in response.

Clarke reasoned that she hadn’t been giving it enough power and decided it was time to use all her strength. Octavia giggled and Raven grimaced as the watched their friend. Clarke’s body started to rise above her previous attempts and she was confident that this was going to be the time she nailed it.

Unfortunately she had pushed too hard and instead of coming to a rest on top, her momentum carried her forward and over the right side. Her hands scrambled at anything to get a hold. She braced as her body flew towards the ground. Her eyes scrunched together and a scream lodge itself in her throat, however she didn’t feel anything. Peeking from scrunched eyes she saw the leaves inches from her face but she was still suspended in the air. Turning her head she saw Lexa leaning over the horse while holding her ankle precariously. Slowly she was lowered to the ground and could hear her friends.

Octavia was laughing so hard she was probably going to wet herself and Raven was no better. The girls mimicked Clarke’s movements before bursting into another round. 

“Why don’t you two go and float yourselves.” Clarke growled as her anger at her own incompetence boiled over.

“Let’s take a break?” Lexa suggested while she reached for the water skins.

After a small discussion, both Octavia and Raven made their way over to the log.

“We are sorry Clarke. We have an idea of something that will help you. I’ll go and get it.” Raven deadpanned before limping off into the treeline. Octavia retreated to her previously position under the tree and started a solo game of throwing berries into the air and catching them in her mouth.

Only minutes had passed when Raven emerged from the forest, this time she was not alone. Behind her trotted a tiny horse. Clarke remembered reading about them. Miniature ponies. It stood equal with her waist and probably would be crushed under her weight.

“Maybe this is more your size.” Raven smirked trying not to laugh.

Clarke’s cheeks heated up as she nearly combusted in embarrassment.  

“I’ll show you!” The blonde jeered before stomping towards buttercup. She lifted her left leg up and pushed off the ground, no log, with the correct amount of power and landed squarely in the saddle.

“See I told you!” She smiled triumphal from atop of the horse.

“Uh, Clarke. You got on the right side… with your left foot. You’re backwards.” Lexa cringed. Taking note of her surroundings she was met with the reality of staring at the rear end of Buttercup and let out a groan of frustration.

This turn of events set off another round of giggles as Raven plopped down next to Octavia. The miniature horse was sadly looking like a really good idea.

“Can you help me down?” Clarke pleaded. Lexa reached for the blonde and helped her slide down the side.

“Come on Clarke, you can do this.” Lexa smiled while leading her back to the correct side.

In a swift movement she scrambled up the horse and was sat, the correct way, on Buttercup. Pride swelled through not only her chest but Lexa’s as well.

“Look like you are good at riding things after all, Clarke.” Raven shouted out with a wink, earning a glare from the blonde and a light smack across the back of the head from Octavia.

“You make fun of me, but look I am riding a horse!”

Lexa started to lead the horse around while Clarke held on for dear life.

“Lex, what are you doing? Stop! We are moving, I don’t like this, please, no.” She nearly yelled.

“Clarke. Relax we are going slow.” Lexa stated before walking along the edge of the forest

As Lexa was on foot she was well under the low hanging branch and didn’t think twice as she walked under. A short squeal accompanied by a thud was enough to make her realise she should have thought twice.

Clarke lay on her back, a scowl pasted on her face as Lexa rounded behind Buttercup.

“Are you okay? Why didn’t you duck?” Lexa questioned as she scanned Clarke for any injuries.

“I am fine.” Clarke spat through gritted teeth. “Come on buttercup, lets go again.” She said before leading the horse back to the log.

Lexa couldn’t help the laughter which bubbled up inside of her. Shaking her head at the antics she made her way to join Octavia and Raven. The trio sat together watching Clarke attempt to ride the horse. It was only when she was walking in circles for five minutes that Lexa decided she should help.

“She is certainly terrible.” Lexa laughed, surprising her companions and setting them all off in another round of giggles.  

 


	8. Taco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well after a week away, my laptop breaking and a desperate attempt to get my multichapter fic back I've written this. It isn't too good but I think it's cute. Thanks to anyone who is reading and feel free to send me promts!   
> Also to anyone who has started reading my multi chapter the rest is coming I promise!!! I just like to put waaaaay more effort into it. Thanks againx

Clarke and Lexa had been together for three years now. The couple had their routine down to the last second. It was Saturday morning and the pair were jogging along a small lake front near their newly purchased home. A light layer of sweat coated their bodies as the sun started to show its true strength.

The run would take the girls forty minutes on a good day and a little more on a bad. Lexa had always loved running and was surprised she had won, well bullied, Clarke in to joining her weekend ritual.  The blonde who had a moment ago been right to Lexa’s left but had disappeared. The brunette came to a halt and tried to ease her laboured breathing.

Clarke was crouched on the trail with her back towards her girlfriend. Lexa frowned as she didn’t see or hear Clarke hurt herself and quickly made her way over to the blonde girl. Both woman had hair stuck against their skin and rosy sheens.

“Can we keep him please?” Clarke begged without looking up. Between her pale hands was a black cat. It wasn’t a kitten but Lexa could tell, even with her limited experience, it wasn’t very old.

“Absolutely not, you know I am allergic.” Lexa replied with her commander voice as Clarke liked to call it. The taller girl backed away in fear.

“Pleeeeeeeease, I’ll love you forever.” Clarke whined. “It’s abandoned!”

“No.” With a shake of her head Lexa started to jog again, this time away from the monster which Clarke pined over.

With a final huff the blonde stood up and followed down the path. She showed her annoyance in being told no, again, by lagging a few paces behind and not racing Lexa to the finish as per tradition.

As Lexa emerged from the bedroom, hair dripping, she was met with an empty house and a scribbled note.

_Lex,_

_I am meeting up with Octavia. I’ll see you later._

_P.S I am still mad._

_Love,_

_Clarke xo_

With a chuckle she scrunched the note up and with a well-aimed toss managed to get into the bin. Taking the opportunity of being alone she got stuck into the housework, with her favourite CD blasting from the living room.

Hours had passed while Lexa scrubbed the house from top to bottom. She was on her last job which was dusting the millions of photos which claimed their walls. She loved every single one and took pride in keeping them clean. A light tap on her shoulder induced a short shriek.

“Clarke!” Lexa pouted as she went to turn the volume down.

The blonde girl wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and peppered her face and neck with kisses.

“You’re not mad anymore?”

“Nope.”

Lexa was about to lean in for a proper kiss of her girlfriend before she suddenly sneezed. Clarke’s face looked guilty for a moment before she turned to concern.

“You okay there baby?”

“Yeah it was-“ Another sneeze raked her body. It felt like her allergies but nothing in the house should be inducing them. She eyes Clarke’s attire and noticed she hadn’t changed since their run. Backing away she pointed at the clothes.

“You touched that furry thing with those clothes and now you’re making me ill. Plus that’s unhygienic.” Lexa scrunched her face up.

“Octavia and I met in the park and I will go shower.”

~

The blonde returned wearing Lexa’s university shirt and her painting pants. She kissed Lexa lightly on the top of her head before floating past and heading towards the second bedroom which doubled as an art studio. Lexa stood up to follow as she often read on the old sofa in the corner but today Clarke stopped her.

“I am working on a surprise, no looking.” She smiled wiggling her eyebrows.

Lexa shrugged and went back to her laptop but not before sneezing again. Maybe there were some flowers coming into season that didn’t agree with her she mused.

Clarke scrambled into her studio and shut the door behind her quickly. Sitting on the couch staring up at her was the black kitten from the lakeside.

“Hello kitty.” Clarke purred before reaching out to stroke the little animal. She made to turn her stereo up to mask any noise the cat made as she pulled out the small selection of toys she had also purchased. She was very happy with herself as she had managed to get the kitty litter, toys, food and the cat inside while Lexa was distracted earlier.

“You need a name.” Clarke murmured as the cat chased after the bright pink mouse which was bouncing across the wooden floor. She stood up and opened the wardrobe slightly before shifting the toilet box onto the floor hidden behind the open door.

“Least I won’t stand in that.” She laughed before setting the bowls at the end of the couch under the window for a nice view.

“Ah ha!” She exclaimed which only made the cat look up. “I’ll name you Taco, because Lexa, that’s the mean girl, she loves tacos so she will love you too!” Clarke was very proud of her logic and smiled to herself before she left the room.

She danced around the kitchen as she searched for a bottle to fill up Taco’s water. She found an old bottle and filled it up before moving to return to the studio.

“Thirsty?” Lexa asked, glasses sliding off her nose.

Clarke nodded before draining a huge amount, nearly choking in the process. The blonde once again went to leave before Lexa’s voice stopped her.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You are acting weird.” Lexa noted.

“Just really excited about this piece. Gotta go.” Clarke replied before racing off.

~

Clarke had managed to hide Taco for two days before Lexa was starting to get suspicious.

“Clarke, seriously. We just got home from work and you are going straight into that studio. You won’t let me within three foot of the door and it doesn’t help that my allergies are playing up. So I don’t need to be ignored by my girlfriend either.” The brunette spurted out as she paced in the living room.

Clarke wrung her hands in front of her before wrapping Lexa up in a hug.

“I know it won’t be too much longer.” She tried to reassure.

“It won’t be because I am going to go see it right now.” Lexa answered before wriggling out of Clarke’s desperate grasp and strode to the art room.

Clarke was a millisecond behind but too slow to stop the wooden door from swinging open to revel the room. She held her breath, ready to be yelled at but nothing came.

“Have you actually been doing anything or just avoiding me?” Lexa questioned with her angry eyes on. Peering around her Clarke saw that the room lacked any art work but also Taco was nowhere in sight. Conveniently his litter and food was hidden from eye line of the door way and his toys blended with the other junk which lay around.

“Taco!” Clarke shouted with panic.

Lexa was confused, brows scrunched together. She was about to ask what exactly had gotten into Clarke before her body went into dying mode; sneezing, eyes watering, throat itchy. Something in the room was making her allergies come back with a vengeance.

“Clarke… what’s happening?” Lexa wheezed while holding onto the hallway wall.

Her girlfriends face grimaced as she turned around.

“Well, I kept the cat. His name is Taco.” She replied quietly. As if on cue the small ball of fluff creped out from under the couch and meowed in response.

“You didn’t.” Lexa gaped back.

“I did.” Clarke turned and scooped the kitten from the ground and snuggled against his fur.

“I can’t be near that… that evil being.” Lexa spat before retreating away and towards the tissues.

~

_Two years later_

A wriggling against Lexa’s right hip stirred her from her sleep. She cracked open her eyes to see Taco staring up at her with his yellow eyes. She reached up and scratched behind his ear, a favourite place. Before the two drifted off again.

“Morning beautiful. Here’s your histamine pill.” A voice whispered against Lexa’s skin as a warm kiss against her lips made her wake eagerly.

She smirked while taking the heavenly tablet which stopped her allergies all together. Clarke moved to straddle Lexa and show her just how much she loved her girlfriend but was pushed off.

“Taco is sleeping, be careful.” Lexa warned before shutting her eyes again. If she had kept them open she wouldn’t have seen the pout she imagined but the smirk of Clarke being right all those months ago.

Lexa couldn’t say no to Taco.


	9. Outdoor Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a huge THANK YOU to those who sent me promts and also soooo sorry I haven't posted yet. Some family things came up but I am going to start writing lots of Easter break so keep sending them in. This is short and hopefully not too sad. Promt was from an Anon on tumblr. (Check authors note!)  
> Sorry for any mistakes and thank you for reading and all those kudos!!!  
> Also trigger warning for anyone who doesn't like mention of blood or dying (its a patient not a character)

Her scrubs were covered in blood. No longer could she distinguish between where the maroon material began and the blood ended. It suffocated her, entrapped in a reminder of the shift. Clarke raced into the on call room, door slamming behind her. Her breath came in gulps as salty tears started to gush. Her hands were the only the body part void of colour thanks to the protection of latex gloves. She tore at the garments wrapping around her, the reminder she wasn’t good enough.

A scream dissipated in her throat, leaving it raw. Her shirt fell to the floor and was followed by her pants. She wrenched at her meticulous hair do before burrowing under the mass of blankets. Her body shook as she chocked back sobs. Scrambling she recovered her phone and pressed speed dial one.

“Hey, how’ my girl?” A sweet voice hummed over the line.

“Lex… I need… you.” Clarke breathed out trying to sound at least partially okay.

“I lost her, I couldn’t save her.” She whimpered.

“I’ll be right there.” Lex said quickly before racing out of their shared apartment.

The journey to the hospital was only five minutes at the most since Clarke could never be too far away as an emergency room doctor. Lexa knew where she would find Clarke and sharply navigated the corridors as if she also practically grew up here. Entering the small dimly lit room she was met with a softly snoring blonde curled around a pillow. Softly she moved the strands of hair stuck across Clarke’s face before pressing a light kiss to her temple.

“Hey Clarke, I’m here, I’ve got you.” She murmured while stroking her cheek lightly with a thumb.

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open before she reached out for an embrace. Obliging the brunette slid into the bed and engulfed Clarke into a hold which was a thousand words. Her fingers never stopped their slow patterns. She couldn’t say how long they lay there but the morning light was now replaced with a strong beam.

“Can we go home?” Clarke sighed as she was ready to move, thankful for Lexa’s presence.

“Of course.” Lexa answered before standing and removing her hoodie. She also pulled at her track pants and handed them to Clarke, revealing small running shorts. Again the blonde was grateful to be dating such an amazing woman. Together they left the hospital hand in hand.

~

“Babe, wake up.” Lexa said softly while shaking Clarke. She must have fallen asleep once they got home too.

“Why?” Clarke moaned, she was starting to deal with the loss of her patient but wasn’t in the mood to do anything.

“I have a surprise for you.” Lexa replied quietly before leading Clarke towards the apartment door. They sky had darkened and the stars started to dance their performance. Clarke was very confused when instead of heading towards the elevator Lexa tugged their joint hands to the stairwell which led to the roof.

Her chin nearly hit the top step as Lexa shuffled out of the way to reveal a hidden wonderland. Their couch, which Clarke didn’t realise was gone, had been made into its bed form and was facing a hanging sheet. She recognised a few of Raven’s toys; projector, fairy lights and outdoor speakers. Blankets and pillows were set up and on a small table there was boxes of pizzas.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist as silent gratitude before moving to settle into the blankets. She found a stack of her favourite movies and found Lexa waiting to play her selection. She needed to laugh, let herself relax and see that one bad day doesn’t have to end her and so she handed The Heat to Lexa.

The two snuggled down and consumed their weight in pizza before getting enraptured in the film. No matter how many times either had seen it they never failed to laugh as Melissa McCarthy was one of their favourites. Clarke wasn’t ready to let herself be over it but she was content lying pressed against Lexa’s front, fairy lights flickering, a full stomach and good entertainment.

The two girls lay together as the protector came to a stop. With no longer being illuminated the roof top became secluded. Lexa pointed out constellations and described their history, meaning and made up stories to make Clarke smile.

“See that one south, quite low?” Lexa asked while pointing a practically invisible finger across the sky.

“Well…” She began and instantly Clarke smiled, she loved seeing Lexa gush about topics she was passionate about and just the effort she put in to showing how much she loved Clarke.

“…That’s Sagittarius which everyone knows is the centaur but not many people know about Chiron. He was obviously half horse and unlike the popular belief that they were bestial to the Greeks he held respect. He was actually an archer and musician and known for kindness.”

Clarke made the appropriate humming in response but truthfully she was distracted by the animation Lexa’s hands provided and the way her voice seemed to go higher as she revealed the facts.

Lexa’s warm embrace detached from Clarke’s side and before the blonde could protest she was back and was holding a guitar. Clarke had made sure to teach her how to play the basic chords but it wasn’t something she picked up entirely.

So it was a complete surprise when she started to play and pretty well for the darkness which surrounded them. Her voice was soft and lacked confidence but it melted Clarke’s heart.

 _Maybe it's intuition_  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe   
 

It was their song. They had received many lots of teasing over it but they could identify with it so strongly. It was if their souls were old friends and their bodies were home. Clarke was glad the dark hid her tears which brimmed. The love which flooded between the two made her feel whole again. She knew with this girl at her side the world could be conquered. Lexa moved into the chorus and Clarke added her voice while reaching out to squeeze Lexa’s knee.   
  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

As the song came to a finish and the last strum vanished Clarke leant forwards and pressed her lips against Lexa’s. It was more than she could say. It was thank you. It was I love you. It was you are my world. And Lexa knew that.

The two lay together, in their own sanctuary until the sun came up. With the new day pushing into the sky the darkness faded and with it drowned their sorrows.


	10. You're Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is going to fire Clarke, well that's what she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating finding it hard to keep up with school work and motivation is lacking.

Clarke had always been a hard worker. From when she was a little girl and wouldn’t give up on the wobbly tree house which made her parents cringe to her three day sleep deprived haze to finish her final senior art piece. She prided her work ethic but it may also be a result of being extremely stubborn. Accomplishing goals also gave Clarke a sense of enjoyment. She managed to balance her fine arts degree, part time job to pay for college and somehow managed to pull off a reasonable social life. So when her boss was about to fire her, it was a shock at first but then became a personal challenge.

Trikru industries was a multilayer complex business which employed many college students to file paperwork and fetch coffee. Clarke and her fellow friends, Octavia and Raven, had all been hired straight from high school to do menial tasks.  It was after their fifth month when Clarke suspected her head to be on the chopping board. Her department head, Lexa Woods, was fierce and competitive to make sure her floor had the best outcomes, and they did. Clarke wasn’t blind, she could see the beauty which radiated from every fibre of her being. This of course ensured the merciless teasing from her friends about a use for the wide pine desk other than paper work. It had become habit for Clarke’s blue eyes to lock onto the athletic frame whenever Lexa waltzed through the main work area. And it was during one of those awkward stares she noticed what she believed to be her impending doom.

The first time Clarke noticed Lexa talking about her was during lunchbreak. She had just come back from grabbing sushi with Bellamy across the road and he kindly walked her back to the office, taking the time to visit Octavia too. After a quick hug and ruffle of his curls she turned to make her way back to the tiny cubicle she called home. Green eyes darted away as Clarke looked over at Lexa, standing with her second in charge, Anya. Their hushed whispered lowered in volume further and both girls frowned. It was just like high school and the posy of girls, they were clearing talking about her. Blush surfaced along Clarke’s cheeks and she quickened her pace, eyes never leaving the path in front of her.

The second time, Clarke was busy making a round of coffee just before her shift started. It was easier to give the senior members caffeine rather than listen to them rant about the traffic, the weather or that girl who cut him off in the parking lot. She could almost call herself a pro, three cups grasped tightly, pressed against her chest for safety. Well a pro until she spun around, losing grip on the middle cup and sending it in the direction of a figure entering the break room. Hot liquid ran down the far wall and stained the light carpet. Much to her dismay the person entering was Lexa. The tall girl gave one look at Clarke’s grimace and teary eyes before huffing, spinning around and walking away.

Even if the first two encounters were nothing the third definitely was something. As she was walking past the open doors to Lexa’s office she heard the girl speaking rapidly. It was as she was nearly around the corner she heard the distinctive voice of Anya carry.

“Could always just fire Clarke, problem solved.” She spoke as if Clarke could easily be discarded, replaced with another robot. It was true, there were other college students desperate for money. But Clarke was not about to lose her job without a fight.

Luckily for her it was exam period and she only had an art history paper to cram for as her other three papers were practical and were due throughout the semester. After wallowing with a good bottle of wine and a season of Grey’s Anatomy Clarke decided to show them just how good an employee they were losing. She had already offered to pick up some extra shifts to give others the chance to study, and so her week was booked full of nine-to-fives.

 Clarke had expected to be the only one in the office at ten past eight on a Monday morning but there came soft music from down the hall, Lexa must be in. No matter she started up the coffee machine and created two café quality cups of heaven. Carefully she made her way to the office, discarding her cup on her desk before heading for Lexa. Knocking her knuckles along the wooden frame she drew Lexa’s attention who had previously been swaying in her seat while riffling through tall mounds of paperwork.

“Thought you might like this.” Clarke smiled before placing it down carefully, avoiding important looking files.

“Oh. Right.” Lexa said, burrows frowning slightly. Clarke took this s her cue to leave and was nearly out before Lexa continued.

“Thank you!” She called after the blonde before returning to her work. It was surprising how much Clarke could accomplish when she really put her mind to it. She never thought she slacked in her job but the anger fuelled tyrant was able to complete nearly double the work she usually did. Her area boss, Indra, gave her a rare smile and complimentary pat on the shoulder as she left the office at five.

Clarke decided to finish up the case she was on before calling it a night. Just as she stood to tug on her coat Lexa walked passed flicking off one of the lights, leaving them in near darkness.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone to still be here.” She spoke up, starting to walk before stopping, obviously waiting for Clarke. In response she hurriedly shouldered her jacket, grabbed her bag and caught up to the brunette.

“Just had a couple things to finish off.” Clarke smiled, award winning really. In return Lexa grinned before starting their journey to the ground floor, and into the parking lot.

“Good night.” Lexa said politely before sinking into a dark blue car.

“Night.” Clarke replied before crossing towards her battered white two door.

The following three days were nearly the same as the first. Clarke brought Lexa coffee just past eight, she worked hard until Indra left; earning praise each time, then slowly finished up until Lexa knocked off around seven. They didn’t speak much, each night a few more words before parting in the car lot. However it was the last night of her week Clarke decided to be up front.

Lexa came out a little later than usual, just before eight. Clarke had been playing minesweeper – well the best she could without knowledge of the rules- waiting for her boss.

“Are you planning to sleep here?” Lexa asked, making a joke.

“Oh wow is that the time?” Clarke feigned, switching off her computer and following Lexa out.

“You know, you should be getting employee of the month. You’ve really stepped up, Clarke.” The brunette mused aloud while holding the glass door open for Clarke. The comment confused Clarke, not only was it not saying she was fired but the way her name sounded from those lips sent her into a frenzy.

“So you’re not firing me now?” Clarke retorted a little harsh.

“Firing you? Why would I do that?” Lexa sked, faced scrunched into a confused state.

“You and Anya were talking about me, then I spilled coffee everywhere, like everywhere. And there was that one time I walked passed your office and Anya said ‘Just fire Clarke, problem solved.’” She rambled, even using finger air quotes. Lexa’s face was getting redder and redder. Clarke huffed as this was obviously a sign that Lexa was embarrassed on being caught in her lies.

“Clarke. Well this is rather awkward.” Lexa started, hand rubbing at the back of her neck, shoe kicking at the pavement.

“You know what? I am an amazing employee and if you can’t see that then I bloody well quit.” She grumbled before storming over to her car. She dropped her keys in frustration and nearly yelled in fright as Lexa appeared beside her to pick them up.

“I am sorry. It’s not what you think, just rather awkward to explain.” Lexa gushed while blocking Clarke’s getaway. “I was… I am rather fond of you, you’re just so cute and after seeing you with that boy, I got jealous. Anya said firing you would prevent me getting distracted but of course I wouldn’t do that.” She continued, avoiding eye contact.

“Oh no.” Clarke breathed.

“No? Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I’ll go.” Lexa replied.

“Oh no as in I just quit a job because my boss thought I was cute.” Clarke stammered, true realisation hitting both of them.  

“I don’t remember seeing your resignation, see you on Monday, Clarke.” Lexa smiled shyly before backing away.

“Do you still think I am cute?” Clarke called out, making Lexa pause her movements.

“Excuse me?” Lexa asked, brow raised.

“Do you, Lexa, still think I, Clarke Griffin, is cute?” She smirked as Lexa smiled slightly.

“Not just cute, adorable, sexy, funny. You are multitalented.” She said bravely. With each word Clarke had taken a step up until their bodies were inches apart.

“How about kissing, am I any good at that?” Clarke asked cheekily, face leaning in slightly. Lexa’s breath mingled with Clarke’s before she gulped.

“I would so say so.” She replied, not so confident with the girl she had been pining over nearly touching her.

Clarke closed the final gap, lips moving softly against Lexa’s. She only let them hover for a second before pulling back slightly, making sure she didn’t read this entirely wrong. Lexa jumped into action then, hands pulling Clarke back towards her, body pressing into the blonde. Their lips moved fast and hungrily against each other. Clarke moaned as Lexa nipped at her bottom lip before going on the offense. Lexa’s knees weakened as their tongues mixed, dancing, creating fireworks. The sun was long asleep but it felt as if the air was heavy and thick. The two pulled away breathing heavy, foreheads resting together.

“Yes.” Lexa spoke softly.

“Hmm?” Clarke enquired, eyes still shut, enjoying the moment.

“You’re a good kisser.” She laughed before tiling her chin up to capture those lips once again.


	11. School Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lexa and Clarke, team rivals are set up as pair for part of the competition they have to learn how to overcome the hate for each other to benefit each of them.

“For this segment of the competition everyone must split into pairs.” Jaha spoke to the crowd which started to buzz. “Which I have already chosen.” He continued earning a mass sigh.

“Why can’t we pick our own?” A boy called Jasper called out.

“Well, it would be easy to do this with your teammates and it is meant to be a challenge. So each person of the pair will be from another team. The winners will earn equal points for both teams.” He finished before pulling out a long list of names.

It was a school tradition. The long weekend right after mid-year exams was dedicated to a school competition. Each year teams entered and competed in a series of events which always changed to fight for first place and a grand prize of one thousand dollars per team. Clarke was in her senior year and her team had always entered, but had never taken out first prize. She, Raven, Octavia and Monroe always competed against the Grounders most fiercely. They consisted of members from the school soccer team, Grounders, and were their greatest competition. Both teams fought for second and third place, seniors generally taking first.

So when Clarke’s name was called alongside Lexa’s, a Grounders member she had to hold in her groan. But when it was announced the challenge was to be handcuffed for 24 hours, and to continue competing like that she nearly quit right then and there. Her friends each gave her a sympathetic smile but they all had been given partners who were semi-okay. Huffing she collected all her belongings and packed them tidily into her bag. She couldn’t even sleep on the gym floor next to her friends.

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa said, obviously just as unhappy to be stuck with the competition.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Clarke sighed.

“I was thinking, we have five minutes left we may as well use them to go to the bathroom, so we can try to avoid an awkward situation later.” Lexa noted. Clarke had to admit she was right. Nodding she trailed behind and made her way to the bathroom. Everyone soon caught on and the line grew all the way out into the hall. Luckily the pair made it back in time to stretch a little before collecting their handcuffs.

Thelonious Jaha, their principle, had friends everywhere. And apparently it was no trouble for him to get a hold of thirty pairs of handcuffs. The rules were displayed on the projector screen and were pretty simple. To win the section you had to be the last team handcuffed together. The majority of the people left were serious competitors. The school had over a thousand pupils, most of them entered but only just over sixty remained by the Sunday afternoon. There was a special challenge if more than two teams made it the whole period. At any time you could take off the cuffs, by going to a teacher and you would be awarded points for your duration.

But Clarke wasn’t about to just give up on points, not even for Lexa.

“Look I know we are the enemy, but lets just try to win. It benefits us both.” Clarke suggested.

“I’m not stupid.” Lexa replied while stretching out her legs a little.

“Okay, the twenty four hours starts in ten seconds, everyone cuff up!” Yelled Jaha. Suddenly everyone went silent as the anticipation set in.

Clarke clipped shut the metal bracelet before holding her arm out to Lexa who attached it to her own arm. Clarke was glad she was left handed at this point. Neither had to lose their dominant hand. Which would benefit both of them in later activities

“You have an hour break before we head out to the field for the next round.” Jaha announced before pausing. “Oh and there is a chance of getting wet.” He said before leaving.

“No, we can’t get wet. How can we change, without uncuffing?” Lexa asked, slightly panicked. She wasn’t prepared to remain in wet clothes overnight.

“Hey, Lexa calm down. It’s okay. He is just trying to mess with the weaker ones.” Clarke reassured her. The taller girl nodded before attempting to walk towards her bag, being yanked back by Clarke standing still.

“Ugh this is already annoying.” Lexa huffed. Clarke laughed but followed behind allowing them to move.

“Can we go outside after you’re done?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, just a sec.” Lexa answered. She rummaged through her bag before producing a bag of pretzels. Offering the bag to Clarke before transferring it to their joint hands.

The two moved quickly through the corridor and snuck out into the fresh air.

“Okay, so teams aside, I want to kick some serious arse at these activities. So we need to work out how to function as one.” Clarke stated, her game face on. Lexa merely nodded in response. The two girls walked around, learning how the other moved and synchronised the movements. They even had time to learn how to communicate with little words as possible.

They were as good as they could get, just in time too. As they entered the gym everyone was filling out the back door towards their sporting field. They trotted along and gasped as they saw the set up. There were sets of barrels each fifty meters apart in two long lines. Each pair was grouped into three sets and assigned a barrel. There was a bucket per barrel. The task was to carry a bucket full of water from one barrel and empty it into your barrel on the other side. There was a time limit of five minutes, before they were measured and the pair switched out for another pair.

No training in the world would have stopped what happened between Clarke and Lexa. They both forgot their team work promises and set out to win for their teams. They were the second pair to do the activity. They both had watched the others and knew the task wasn’t overly hard just difficult to do with one hand.

The buzzer went off and immediately both girls pulled on their cuffed hands. Both trying to use both hands to fill up the buckets.

“Just chuck it in and yank it out, don’t scoop.” Lexa said, her strength a lot better than Clarkes. But Clarke followed the plan and managed to haul the dripping bucket out. It was heavy, really heavy. But she pulled it against herself and together they half jogged towards the other barrel. They were only ten paces away when Clarke felt the bucket start to slip. She wasn’t strong enough to haul it back up. She couldn’t lose the whole bucket of water. Instinctively she grabbed it with her other hand which in turned yanked Lexa. Clarke saved her bucket of water but Lexa was now covered in hers. She had been unbalanced by Clarke’s sudden movements and couldn’t hold onto hers.

“Are you serious?” Lexa yelled before launching herself at Clarke’s bucket, spilling it and yanking both girls onto the soaking ground.

“You idiot. We could have shared.” Clarke screamed back before tackling onto Lexa. The two wrestled getting mud on every inch of themselves. It was a funny sight. Neither could use one hand and so they resorted to flopping around both trying to get on top. Lexa triumphed, sitting low on Clarke’s hips using her free hand to push down on her chest.

“You are gonna get it.” Clarke spat before the weight was yanked off her, pulling on her wrist.

“That is enough!” Yelled Jaha, arms separating both of the girls. The other teams were all watching out of the corner of their eyes but still had to do their tasks.

“Both of you, disqualified. You can return for the next task, if you can work it out.” He commanded before pushing them towards the hall.

“This is all your fault.” Lexa groaned as they walked as far apart as possible.

“My fault? You jumped me like an animal.” Clarke sneered back.

Both fell into silence as they realised that they both were at fault and had endangered their chanced of continuing on the handcuff competition due to the fact they needed clean clothes. They settled onto the ground outside the hall trying to come up with a way to fix their situation.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke spoke quietly.

“Me too.” Lexa replied.

“Should we try again?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, come on. Let's go get cleaned up.” Lexa noted before standing, offering a hand to Clarke.

The two could change their pants and bras as luckily both had removable straps. But their t-shirts where a different problem.

“Let’s just leave them on our joint hands for now and get everything else dry?” Lexa suggested.

“I would kill for a shower.” Clarke laughed, looking at her appearance in the above sink mirrors.

“Why don’t we?” Lexa asked. “We are the only ones in here I can just turn around and hold your shirt while you shower and then you do the same for me.

“That’s smart. No peeking though.” Clarke teased but both girls blushed slightly. Both girls managed to scrap the majority of the dirt off without the other getting too annoyed. Now suited in just their pants and bras they had to figure out how to put a clean shirt on.

“God how could we be so stupid!” Lexa laughed like she had just found a new element. “Our hands are hand-cuffed not fused. Just thread the shirt under the metal and over your wrist.”

It took each girl at least five minutes to pull out their old shirt and then pull through the new. They had to help each other and wiggle around a lot. But soon their shirts were on and they were beaming. They wouldn’t be able to fit a jumper through the gap but it was big enough to do the job for a shirt. Exiting the bathroom they were met with Octavia and her cuffed partner Harper.

“Wow, I thought you guys would have quit. Wait, how’d you change? Are you guys cheating?” She called out after the pair as they continued down the hallways giggling.

The next task was back inside, all of their things had been moved to the side and an obstacle course ad been set up across the floor. It was simple enough, fastest time through won. Because there were so many pairs to go through they sat around the edge of the gym and watched, waiting for their turn.

“Clarke and Lexa.” Called a sports coach, Indra. “No fighting this time.”

The pair had quietly been dissecting each part of the course and had a rough plan. Each had personally promised to try their best not to fight. The whistle blew and they charged into it. There was a gym piece which stood shoulder height. As determined beforehand Clarke turned to face the box before Lexa placed her hands on Clarke’s hips. She had to ignore the tingling she felt where her thumb brushed bare skin. As she jumped, using one hand and Lexa’s support she straddled the box before leaned her hand towards Lexa’s as she girl effortlessly jumped up.

The two slipped down the side easily and raced over to the fabric tunnel which lay across the ground. This would be a harder challenge. It was too small to go side-by-side. Meaning your hands had to be stretched between the pair as you used one hand to struggle through. But it was Lexa who pointed out that if one of them went backwards they would have both hands together. She had also volunteered. She ducked down, feeding her legs through before Clarke knelt and started to crawl through. Their faces were so close it wouldn’t have been hard to lean forward and capture those lips. Wait, what. Clarke shook her head. She didn’t have time for this. Besides Lexa was already exiting the tunnel and was helping Clarke out.

Next were two wooden benches with a set of ropes between them. The aim was to swing across to the other side. It was too wide for one to go at a time and reach across. A lot of teams had to pass this one and get a deduction and others had only made it by luck.

“Do you trust me?” Lexa asked, cheeks rosy.

“Absolutely.” Clarke said.

“Okay you just need swing across, try to only use your left hand and feet if possible.” Lexa said before cracking her neck in anticipation.

Clarke gulped before reaching out for the rope. She pulled it towards her body before looking to Lexa. The girl’s eyes were kind and she smiled before nodding she was ready. Clarke jumped up wrapping her legs around the knot and holding on with her left hand, her right limp, ready to be used by Lexa. The swing paused before starting towards the other side. Lexa waiting as long as possible before launching after it. She grasped onto the rope above Clarke’s grip, legs dangling in the air. Clarke was impressed, no amazed at the pure strength Lexa displayed, plus her arms looked so good. They quickly reached the other side where Lexa dropped onto the wood and Clarke quickly dismounted. The whole gym started clapping but the girls weren’t done yet. They made quick work of the hurdles, ran and jumped on the mini tramp to land on the mat, ending their round. They had the quickest time by miles.

The teachers operated the BBQ’s and feed the hungry hoard a mass of sausages and cheap bread. Clarke sat leaning against a tree, Lexa beside her. The two were joined by a couple of other pairs but their friends were all busy with their own pairs. As the sky darkened everyone started to merge into the hall for warmth. Soon it was only them watching the stars.

“You know, you’re pretty alright.” Clarke said as she studied the universes artwork.

“I know.” Lexa replied, earning a light whack. “What I meant, was same for you Griffin.”

They stayed in silence for a little longer before Clarke became worried that Lexa would hear her fast beating heart and hear her thoughts which were no longer dislike to something a little more than like.

“Come on, let’s get some beauty rest, you need it.” Clarke said before tugging a confused Lexa behind her. They found an empty spot on the floor and dragged their sleeping bags together.

“Why don’t we zip them together, it would be easier.” Lexa noted. Together they joined them and snuggled inside. There was a movie playing but Clarke wasn’t interested. All she could pay attention to was the close proximity of Lexa’s body. Instead she turned to sleep. She missed most of it last night as she was talking with her friends.

She awoke early to a warm mass pressed against her back. An arm wound around her waist. Clarke tried to stay as still as possible to not wake Lexa. She felt the moment when Lexa woke up. Her body stiffened and the arm was quickly withdrawn. Clarke waited five minutes before rolling over and giving Lexa a toothy grin.

“Morning.” She hummed before stretching as best as she could.

“Clarke.. I uh..” Lexa chocked.

“Hmm?” Clarke rose on of her eyebrows.

“I have to pee.” Lexa stated.

“Oh, lets go.” Clarke smiled before standing up.

It wasn’t as awkward as either imagined. Clarke had been in plenty of stalls with her friends before when the bathroom was packed. They just turned to the door and ignored what was behind them.  It was an hour before everyone was up and the teachers ushered everyone out into the foyer.

“Alright. As you know tonight is the traditional quiz, where after the winners ae announced. But it is only the morning and you have one more challenge to complete before it is time for those cuffs to come off.” Jaha said calmly. “Each pair will receive and envelope with a clue. There will be a teacher in the location of the clue with another for you. Most points for the first team back, out of the competition for the last.”

There were only about twenty pairs left. Many quit overnight due to the handcuffs. Both Clarke and Lexa’s full team was among the crowd. Taking their envelope they ripped open and Lexa read the clue aloud.

“What goes up and down but never moves?” Lexa read. It truly stumped both of the girls. They were put off by other pairs racing away in different directions, already knowing the answer to their own clues.

“It’s bloody stairs.” Clarke laughed as she started to run. Lexa didn’t have to ask to know where they were headed. There was a set of steep steps which lead down to their school pool. There longing on the top was Mr McKenzie, a math teacher.

“Well done girls, here you go.” He smiled while handing them the next clue.

_What has hands but cannot feel?_

“A clock.” Lexa said almost immediately. They turned and ran down the path which winded around the edge of the school. At the front stood a tall tower with an old clock. Another teacher was leaning against the brickwork. After checking they had the right clue she handed over another piece of paper.

_I have a spine but no bones_

“Book. The library!” They shouted in unison before jogging towards the oldest building on campus. They expected to see another teacher at the door but it was propped open and an additional clue was on a portable whiteboard just inside the door.

_You can take the next clue or for extra points, come find me;_

_We were the people who were not in the papers. We lived in the blank white spaces at the edges of print. It gave us more freedom. We lived in the gaps between the stories._

“It’s the handmaid’s tale. We did it last year in English.” Clarke noted before turning to Lexa. “Should we go find them?”

“Why not.” Lexa said before moving towards the rows of books. She was pretty sure it would be on the first floor. They got lost between the tall rows and ended up in a dead end. Lexa turned to go back the way they came but her front slammed into Clarke. Instinctively she reached out to steady her but managed to only pull them flush. Both stood still staring at each other. The quick flick of Lexa’s eyes to Clarke’s lips was all she need to make her move.

Clarke leaned in, giving Lexa enough time to back away before placing her lips against the softest lips ever. Lexa immediately reacted, parting her lips slightly and pressing back. The two kissed softly before it turned into a faster, hotter kiss. Clarke went to wrap her arms around Lexa’s neck but was stopped by their joined hands.

“Arhh these are annoying.” Clarke said while shaking the cuffs.

“They certainly are.” Lexa agreed before leaning in again. Clarke let it carry on for a few minutes before pulling back.

“I really and I mean really wish we could just stand here and make out, but I also want to win.” Clarke said before taking a step away from Lexa. Lexa just laughed before starting to find their way out of the library.

/ /

Neither team won. Clarke was disappointed that she never managed to take home the win. But the best part turned out to be that even without the handcuffs, more often than not Clarke and Lexa were joined by their hands. It had taken their friends a while to adjust to the change but they soon made up for it with constant teasing of how mud wrestling turned into ‘”disgustingly cute behaviour” as Raven often put it.

Clarke learnt to enjoy watching early soccer games and Lexa learnt to enjoy reading quietly while her girlfriend painted. They both lost. But they both had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary said, I take no credit for any of the prompts - which I'll post at the end of each one so not to ruin the story itself. If you have any just message me/comment or whatever. I just like these ideas and wanted to try them out. Thanks for reading, any critics welcome, always looking to improve.


End file.
